


Happy Birthday Lou

by BlurrysGoner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Coming Out, Cute Louis, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Leeds festival, Louis' Birthday, Louis-centric, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and harry proposes, and its cute, azoff, harry proposes, it's Louis' birthday, modest sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurrysGoner/pseuds/BlurrysGoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Louis' 23rd birthday and all Harry wants is to make it his best birthday yet, so he surprises Louis with a few presents which leads to some of the best news that they could ever get.</p>
<p>(Or the one where Harry proposes to Louis and he wrapped the box himself, even put a little bow on it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Lou

To say that Harry was nervous was an understatement. It was Christmas Eve, also known as his boyfriend's birthday. Harry's boyfriend, Louis, was turning 23 today and Harry wanted this to be his best birthday yet. They have been dating for about four years now, so things are definitely serious between them.

Harry was walking up the stairs to get to their flat. A problem with being famous was that they had to hide their relationship, being told it wasn't 'appropriate for the label' or 'give it time, you want a good reaction to coming out don't you?' And since their relationship had to be a secret, that meant that they had to sneak around everywhere they go if they wanted to spend time together outside their home. They've had to hide it, but thankfully they can still live together, the catch is, is that it would be called Harry's flat, but since Louis doesn’t publicly live there he usually has to sneak in and out.

Once Harry got to the door of the flat, his nerves sky rocketed to a whole new level of shaking hands and sweaty forehead. Since it was still pretty early in the morning, 8:37 to be exact, he is hoping that Louis is still asleep. He left early so he could go pick up one of Louis' presents, having to wake up at 6:30 and leave at 7:00, he thinks he made pretty good time. When Harry left to get his boyfriend's presents, he had to get out of bed, which in turn woke Louis up. Once Harry noticed this, he was quick to start trying to get Louis to go back to sleep, but only after kissing his forehead and wishing him a happy birthday of course. Louis ended up staying awake, claiming that, "If I don’t get up now, I never will."

By the time Harry had finished giving Louis birthday cuddles and enough kisses to make the boy a giggling mess, Harry needed to start getting ready to go get the presents. When he went to get his boots on and tell Louis bye, he found him half asleep on the couch, still in his pajama pants and one of Harry's old jumpers. Walking to the couch and kneeling at the armrest next to Louis' head, he whispered, "I'm going to pick up you presents, birthday boy, I'll be back soon." Louis looked to the side with half lidded eyes and smiled, "Drive safe, Haz. Love you." "Love you too, Lou." Harry said, pushing Louis' fringe off of his forehead to kiss his temple before standing up and walking out of their flat.

Harry hoped that Louis was still asleep, if he was, then Harry could get all of Louis' presents in the living room on the coffee table and honestly, it would help Harry calm his nerves. Harry walked into the flat and walked into the living room as quietly as he could to find that Louis was asleep and in the same position as he left him. With a sigh of relief, Harry walked into their room and gathered all of the presents he got for Louis. He brought them into the living room and sat them all down next to the couch were his boy was sleeping. He looked over at Louis and realized that Louis hadn't eaten breakfast yet. Usually Harry would make him something and carry it to their room so Louis could have breakfast in bed.

Harry walked into the kitchen and decided to make something quick and easy, so he pulled out a box of pancake mix and a bag of chocolate chips. Thankfully, cooking the pancakes for Louis actually helped Harry calm down a little bit, enough that his hands weren't shaking and he wasn’t sweating. After 5 minutes, the pancakes were done and on the plates with Harry making his way to Louis. 

Shaking his shoulder, Harry said, "Louis, babe, wake up. I have pancakes and presents for you."

"Haz? I thought you went to go get something." Louis said, looking at Harry with a tired and confused look on his face.

"I already did babe, you fell back asleep, and I left almost two hours ago." Harry chuckled.

"Well that's- wait, pancakes?" Louis asked, sitting up and leaning against the back of the couch, making the seat next to him open.

"Yeah, chocolate chip pancakes." I answered him, smirking.

"Well bring them over here!" Louis exclaimed, patting the cushion next to him.

"Anything for you, your highness." Harry said in a mock serious voice.

"That's right peasant." Louis said, trying to stay serious, but once Harry sat down and looked at him, they both busted out laughing.

"Happy birthday, Boo." Harry said after kissing Louis' cheek and giving him his plate.

After they finished eating and Harry took the plates to the kitchen, it was time for Louis to open his presents. Harry told him to stay where he was and started handing him the presents that were on the side of the couch. Louis opened all of the boxes that were given to him, some being clothes and beanies that he's wanted, some being things he's wanted for the house, and others being just random things Harry knew he would like.

"Thank you for the amazing presents, babe. I loved them all." Louis said to Harry after pecking him on the lips.

"That's actually not all of them, your next one is over here." Harry said while grabbing Louis' hand and leading him over to the fireplace. Once they were both at the fireplace facing each other, Harry gave Louis an envelope, Harry felt his nerves about to go over board and give him a heart attack, what he was doing finally catching up to him.

Louis opened the envelope and pulled out two pieces of paper. Looking at the paper, he noticed that they were tickets and didn’t know if he should start laughing or crying when he saw what they were. In big bold letters across the top of the tickets was, 'Leeds Festival 2015'.

Louis looked up when he heard Harry clear his throat; Harry grabbed the tickets out of his hands and put them on the mantle of the fireplace. He grabbed onto both of Louis' hands with his and began to say the speech he has been practicing for months.

"Louis, ever since I met you in the bathroom of the X Factor, I knew you were something special. I couldn’t get you out of my mind, then we were put in a band together and I couldn’t believe it. Not only did I get to know you, but I got to become best friends with you, then I got to become your boyfriend and these past four years have been the best four years of my life because of you. I have been so lucky to get to know you, you're such an amazing person and I love you so much it hurts. We've loved together, laughed together, and grown ever closer. You are my everything and I promise to love you every day for the rest of our lives, through the good and the bad if you would give me the chance," Harry said as he let go of his boyfriend's hands, got down on one knee, and pulled out a small black box, "Louis William Tomlinson, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Harry finished, his voice shaking from nerves.

"Yes! Oh my god, Harry!" Louis yelled as he pulled Harry up into a bone crushing hug.

"I love you so much, you have no idea." Harry mumbled into his hair.

"I think I do." Louis sniffled, tears coming out of his eyes. Pulling back, Harry wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"You twat," Louis chuckled, taking the ring box away from Harry, "You're supposed to open the ring box when you propose!"

"I know, but... I wrapped it myself! Even has a little bow on it." Harry replied with a proud smile.

"So, believe it or not, there's something else and I know you'll love it." Harry said, grabbing the Leeds tickets with one hand and grabbing Louis' hand with the other. Harry sat down on the couch pulling Louis onto his lap sideways so he could cuddle into Harry.

"Now this present actually goes with this lovely ring and these tickets." Harry said, taking the now unwrapped box out of Louis' hand and putting the ring onto his fiancé. Harry pressed a kiss to Louis' temple before telling the older lad about his last present.

"So, I talked to the head leaders of Modest! a few weeks ago, and I told them that I was going to propose tonight. After they all said their congratulations, we started the meeting. I told him out the Leeds Festival and I said it’s a birthday and engagement present, so we have to go and thankfully, after a while they actually agreed. But that's not it, we talked about Modest! being handed off to Azoff, then they told us Azoff's view of some things. Lou, Azoff supports gay rights. They're going to let us come out when they hand off the company in January! Babe, they said that since the company is going over just next week, they're going to let us come out now, like now. Said it would be their engagement present or something like that to us. We're out, Lou. We're out!" By the end of this, they were both crying happy tears, unable to hold them in after hearing the amazing news. Not only were they engaged, but they were actually free now.

"Our first public date's going to be Leeds." Louis chuckled to himself.

"When do you want to do it? How are we going to do it?" Harry asked.

"Twitcam sometime soon? It could be our Christmas present to them!" Louis said, getting excited just thinking about it.

"Alright, love that idea. But now, let's get you into some real clothes, both our families and the boys will be here soon." Harry said while lifting Louis up, one arm under his knees and the other behind his shoulders. Louis let out a cute squeak, not expecting to be picked up, and clung tightly to Harry, not that he minded. 

"I can show off my ring! Hurry up Haz, I need to be ready when they get here!"

"Of course, anything for my fiancé." Harry said, walking upstairs, trying to get to their bedroom.

"I love you, Harry." Louis sighed happily, leaning against Harry's chest.

"Love you too, babe." Harry said, holding Louis just a little bit tighter, never wanting to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you had a Merry Christmas (or if you celebrate something else, hope that was great too! Orr if you don't celebrate at all, I hope you still had an amazing day!) I tried to get this out asap, a little late, but better late than never! Love you guys though and hope you liked it! :)


End file.
